Accidental Meeting
by otakugirl321
Summary: Try to walking alone in the city at night can't be that bad, right? Maybe fate would bring you to your lover. Just like Natsu who accidentally meet a beauty blonde on the street.
1. Meeting You

**Hellooo it's me again with another one shot! Well I'm newbie here so I ****think I'm not ready for series hehe. So right now please enjoy the ****story!**

* * *

It's midnight and all the people were having a journey in their own dream land. But, wait! There's one person.

Meet Natsu Dragneel. A man who has a spiky-pink hair. A grown person. Maybe 25 or 24? We don't know. But that's not important.

It's saturday night and since tomorrow is sunday, why not take a walk for a moment. It's not like you can feel the empty of the street anytime.

He use a white lose-tank with a 'super bad boy' written in it. He got a black jacket with him and black jeans with sneakers. And the infamous scale-pattern scarf.

"Well, well. I never thought that magnolia can be this empty every night."

He lost in his mind until he spot a blonde woman in the edge of a river. She sit there and rest her head on her knees.

"Oi! What are you doing there?" Natsu shout out-loud hoped that blonde girl notice him. And it works!

The blonde turn around and you can see that her eyes were showing emptiness. After look at Natsu who just froze on his place, she turned her head to the river once again.

Curious, Natsu goes after her and just sit beside her.

"What're you doing here?" The blonde ask with coldly tone.

"Umm, nothing.. really but, well, I don't know. Wandering around, maybe?"

He don't know why he felt nervous for a second. Is that maybe because the cold tone of the blonde? Or because a breath-taking face and body of her?

She chuckled.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't do anything but you got all the nerves" she giggled.

Seeing this, Natsu can only stunned at his place. Who wouldn't? A beautiful and angelic laugh of the girl just...perfect. That's what Natsu thought.

"Umm, hello? Are you... alright, sir?"

"Natsu"

"Huh?"

"My name is Natsu" showing his grin, he gave his hand. A proper introduction are we?

Lucy shook his hand and smiled.

"Well, I'm Lucy. So Natsu what are you doing this late?"

"Just walking around, kind of bored at home", he looked up to Lucy. "The same of you, what are the Lady doing in the middle of night?"

The sadness was found at the girl eyes. She let her sad smile shown.

"Well, I think its not bad to tell you. My father have an arrange married for me." She sighed

"It's not like I don't want to get married. It just... I just want to marry the person I really love"

Natsu saw that the little girl tears drop and shed it. Then he realized something. The girl wore a t-shirt with 'I Only Date Badboys' written in it. He chuckles. "W-why are you laughing?", Lucy pouting. She didn't know what so funny about her story.

"I just realize right now that you wearing an 'I Only Date Bad boys' t-shirt, no?"

"Umm.. Yeah, so what?"

"Don't you realize what I'm wearing now?"

Lucy looked at his body. 'Super Badboy' huh? She giggled. Oh my is this coincidence?

"Well Lucy, I think we should know each other more."

"I think its not a bad idea, Natsu"

Then Natsu whispered at Lucy's ear, "let's do that at my apartment"

And with that, they walked together to Natsu's apartement doing some stuff. If you know what I mean.

Of course they're gonna play uno. Or maybe something more exciting like chess.

* * *

** Heheee it's Natsu and Lucy we're talking about. They're so dense you know haha. Thanks for reading I love you guys. xoxo**


	2. Attention!

**Heyyy! It's me again. Because of many request for another chapter, I'm thinking about making it. Thank you for your support, I really love you guys! Please be patient:D**

* * *

**Little parts:**

_"Hey, why you not living in the apartment next to mine?"_

_"umm, who are they?"_

_"Natsu! Be gentle! I can't spread my legs anymore!"_

_"the hell is Natsu, Lucy, and Gray doing?! And where's Erza?!"_

_"no… I just want to marry the one I love"_

_"I knew it since the first time that we…."_

* * *

**Yup that's it! Just wait it okayyy;) i hope i can update it veryveryvery soon:D**


	3. New Friends

**Thank you guys for your review!:D I can update faster than i thought. Some of my teacher didn't even give me a homework and i didn't have any private lesson this week. Okay i'll stop typing. Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

After their meeting, Lucy was 'kidnapped' by Natsu. Willingly of course.

At his apartment, they wanted to play uno but sadly the card was missing. Natsu also didn't have a chess. He said, "hess was such a boring game! Why would anybody make their brain spiny and confused?!"

So they're just get to know each other.

"Well, where do I start?" She said

"Well, Luigi, just tell me eeeeeverything"

"It's Lucy! Umm, let's see. I'm a single child from Jude and Layla Heartfilia-"

"Whoawhoawhoa, I just realize you're the child from the owner of Heartfilia Company! You must be surrounded by many delicious food..." with this, Natsu began drooling.

"Yes, but since the death of my Mom, my father changed. He just worked and worked and worked at his office. I know, he just want to move on from my mother. But...well you know. He has a daughter, right? I just wanna feel his love," she said looking at the floor.

Natsu rub her back. "Okay! Enough with the sad story! Hmmm, what's your hobby?"

With this, Lucy's eyes begin sparkling. 'She's so innocent,' thought Natsu.

"Well, I love writing! Now I'm working on my first novel. I know I'm just a newbie, but hey! Trying is not bad, right?"

Natsu just nodded his head. He's listening to Lucy's story. Well, her voice to be specific. He really loved her voice since the first time he heard it.

"...and that's it! So, tell me yours Naaaatsu," she said cheerfully.

"Hu-what? You've done already?" Without he realized, he's been listening and watching her for 20 minutes. Thank God tomorrow he didn't have to go to work.

"Well of course. I've been talking like forever. I think my mouth already foamy right now."

"Hmm, oookay. The name Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel. I have one sister, name Wendy. I'm working at my father's company-"

"Wait, Dragneel? That Dragneel company? Oh my, you're definitely rich..."

"Haha not as rich as you, I love living as simple as I could. Now continue," he took a breath.

"I have a fiancé," with this, Lucy's eyes getting bigger as big as a plate, "and I'm joking about that"

Lucy just sweat-dropped. 'The hell is wrong with this guy...'

And Natsu continue his story until it's 2.30 A.M.

"Wow, your life is really interesting! But, now I should go back to my mansion," Lucy just sighed.

"Heee, you're going back to that house? I think that you just runaway," he pointed at her suitcase, "with that bag."

"W-well, you're right. But, where do I live from now? I can't live in the street, right? Besides, I should find a job. I mean a full-time job. And writing is a part-time job, or just a hobby"

"Just stay at my place and work at my company. Problem solved."

Lucy just sweat-dropped at his behavior. How could he said it with a simple manner. Lucy begin to collect her breath and speak.

"Natsu, first we just get to know each other. How could you just say that I could stay at your place? What if I poisoned you and took all your inventory?"

"Well, I trust you. Since the first time I saw you sitting by river, I know you're trust-able."

"O...kay? About working at your company, I'm gladly accepting it. But about I, living here, I decline"

Natsu thinking once again, she's right about living together. He trust her, but people would think something negative if he bring a girl to his apartment and made her living with him and it's a bad thing.

"Hey, why you not living in the apartment next to mine?"

"Huh? Is it available?"

"Yup! I heard that the person next to mine were moved out because he already married."

She think about it and she smiled. "Well, Natsu. I think it's a good idea!"

"I know. After all, I'm the almighty Natsu Dragneel huahahaha," Lucy just sweat-dropped, "but you must sleep here tonight because I can't wake the landlord at this time"

Lucy just nodded her head. "You could sleep on my bed, I will sleep on my sofa"

"N-no! I could sleep on sofa! Y-you don't have to be so nice, okay? I choose to sleep on sofa and it's final!"

She begin to walk to the sofa, and Natsu, well he had no choice so he just obey her command. And they start to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh my, flame-brain bring a girl home! And she's hot too!"_

_"Shhh, shut-up Gray! Look how peaceful her face,"_

_"You're loud too, shrimp,"_

_"Where's Natsu?! I should punish him! How could he bring a girl to his house?!"_

_"Ara ara, it's okay Erza. It's not like he always bring a girl home,"_

_"Mira-nee...*sweat-dropped*"_

Lucy's eyes fluttering. She heard many noisy voice. When she opened her, she surrounded by many people.

"NO ERZA! DON'T GET IT WRONG!"

"SHUT IT, DRAGNEEL! SO KNOW YOU PLAYING A GIRL?!"

"N-no, sir! S-she's my friend! A-a-ask her!"

Natsu pointed her finger to Lucy. She just blinked her eyes. Natsu then pinned to the floor by Erza's foot.

"DON'T FOOL WITH ME! SO YOU LIKED TO PLAYING WITH INNOCENT GIRL?! HOW COULD YOU?!" She pointed her kendo sword at him.

"Umm, who are they Natsu?"

Now, everyone's eyes looking at Lucy. This made the girl felt uncomfortable. Erza also distracted. She didn't realize that Natsu has goes to Lucy's place.

"Ah Luce, you wake up!"

"Of course I am! Now, explained what's happening here," Lucy said with glaring eyes. Don't get her wrong. It's not like she didn't like many people surrounded her. It's just, she afraid if one of them was Natsu's girlfriend or crush.

"Okay, they're my friend. Lucy, meet Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and Gajeel. Guys, meet Lucy, my newly _friend_"

"Hey, I'm Gray. You're pretty damn cute,"

"I'm Levy, can I call you Lu-chan?"

"Gajeel, you're like a bunny,"

"I'm Erza. If Natsu done something bad to you, just tell me,"

"I'm Mirajane, but you could call me Mira. I don't know that Natsu has a girlfriend,"

"I'm Lisanna, Mira-nee's sister"

"Um, thank you Gray. Of course Levy-chan! Like a bunny...? I will, Erza hehe. Oh my! You're that famous model Mirajane! Hai Lisanna, I'm Lucy thehe. Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy," they said in unison.

Lucy was glad that all Natsu's friends accepting her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Gray? Why are you naked?"

"What do you mean Lu- Whoa! When did this happened?! Lucy, give me your panties!"

"Wha- you pervert! LUCY KICK!"

And the next thing we know is everyone sweat-dropped at the scene. But unknow to them, there's someone who jealous with Lucy.

* * *

**Canggg! who would be jealous to Lucy? just wait hihihihi. that's for this chapter, sooo see you next time! xoxo**


	4. The Jealous One

**Heyyy, here I am! Sorry for the waiting thehe, but really, senior year**  
**in high school was sooo tiring. My parents has a big hope for me, so I**  
**didn't want to disappoint them. Oh by the way, many readers PM and**  
**review and guess who's the one who jealous. Here's the answer! Happy**  
**reading guys;)**

* * *

Juvia was standing in front of Natsu's apartment. She got a lot to do and ask everyone to go to Natsu's first. Before she knocked the door, she heard Gray's voice.

"Hey I'm Gray. You're pretty damn cute"

"...Lucy, give me your panties"

Juvia's hand stopped. Her heart stopped. Gray-sama, HER Gray-sama, was asking this Lucy's panties?! H-how could he?! He also said that she's PRETTY DAMN CUTE!

The next thing happened is Natsu's door was broke.

I remind you. Don't messed up with Juvia. Why? Just don't. Everyone's eyes were widening, can't believe with the scenery in front of them. Just silence fill the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MY DOOR!"

Natsu cried out loud, he's mourning over his door. They didn't see whose there because of the smoke. Everyone begin frightening. 'Don't say that's a murderer!' That's what everyone thought.

When the smoke wear off, all the person's jaws-dropped. It's an angry Juvia. Her eyes were red, her face also red, and you could see a smoke coming from her ear and nose.

Juvia looking all over the room. Then she spot a blonde hair. 'Don't say she's the Lucy chick!' She start walking towards Lucy's direction.

After she was in front of her by 1 meter, she pointed her finger to Lucy, "You! You're Juvia's love rival!"

The said girl just blink her eyes and pointed herself. "Eh? M-m-me?!" Lucy was animaticaly shaking. She just woke up, surrounded by many people, and now some stranger call her a 'Love Rival'. What on earth happening right now?!

Lisanna then grab Lucy's shoulder and begin speaking. "Umm look Juvia, she's our friend. Don't worry, she's not your love rival. Ne, Lucy?" Lisanna give her a smile.

"O-o-of course! I can't liked the person who I just know, it's impossible," said Lucy.

Juvia calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath. Whe she opened her eyes, "Okay, Juvia trust you. But Juvia will always watch over you!"

"H-hai..."

Now, Juvia walk towards the unconscious Gray. She put Gray's head in her lap and begin daydreaming. Her eyes now heart-shaped and her face flushing. An amusing smile was plastered on her face. Silence. All voice that hear-able is Juvia's voice.

She mumble something like,

_We would do this more often when we got married_

_You're so cute when you sleep, Gray-sama_

_I'll fight for our love!_

Suddenly, Gray's face look horrified. And Juvia smiled while say, "oh my, Gray-sama must be have a sweet dream about us"

And everyone just sweat-dropped. Lucy looked at Lisanna and thanked her for the help earlier. Lisanna nodded and smiled. Everyone now act normal, except for Natsu who still mourning about her door.

"Ne, Natsu. Why don't you bring me to your landlord so I could live to the apartment next to yours? Beside, you could ask the landlord about your door, right?"

With this, Natsu's smile blooming. He showed his biggest grin. "Luce! You're so smart! I'm glad I brought you here! Now, let's gooo!"

"Then, we'll wait for you on the street. And take a shower first," said Erza.

"Ah, Lu-chan! You'll come too!"

Lucy blinked her eyes. "What?" She didn't understand why Natsu and his friend so easy to accepting a person they barely know.

"We want to hang out together today at Magnolia Mall. That's why we went to Natsu's. But because of this circumstances, I think we should celebrate the arrival of our new friends, and it's you Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerfully.

"B-b-but I should do the unpacking. I can't go with you guys, I'm sorry.." Lucy replied sadly.

Lisanna began speak up, "Of course you could go with us! You should buy more furnish right?"

"And you should buy more clothes!" Mirajane continue,

"And the cake! Don't forget we should celebrate Lucy's new apartment," said Erza,

"And Juvia should always watch over you. Who knows if you would staring at Gray-sama's picture" said the you-know-who,

Gajeel adding up, "And don't forget to buy bunny costume"

Everyone's eyes looking at Gajeel. A weird look at their face.

"What? It's fit her!"

And all the person in the room began laugh out loud except for Lucy who tearing up. She can't believe once she get out from that mansion she meet with many good person.

"T-*sniff*Thank you g-guys *sniff* I'm glad I meet you all," Lucy covered her eyes with her hand.

"Awwww, don't cry Luce~" Natsu run to Lucy direction and hug her. He rub his head on Lucy's cheek. A squeal come from her mouth. The next thing we see is Natsu kissed the floor.

"Don't you dare rub your face like that on innocent girl like Lucy," said the mad Erza. She glared at Natsu. If a glare could kill, Natsu must be dead right at that time.

"Ara ara, don't be that mad Erza," said Mirajene with a smile plastered on her face. She took a memo-pad from her bag and write on it.

"Mira-nee what are you doi-" Lisanna read what written on the memo-pad.

_Matchmaking Pad_

_Operation NaLu:_  
_Get Natsu and Lucy together_

_Nalu momment:_  
_1. Natsu bring Lucy home._  
_2. Natsu let Lucy sleep at his apartment._  
_3. Cuteness overload by Natsu who rubbed his face on Lucy's cheek_

Lisanna just sweat-dropped and laugh weirdly. But her sister was right. Nalu, or whatever her sister called it, have a cuteness  
overload!

* * *

**Yeah it ends here. Many people guess that Lisanna would be the one who jealous but the one is Juvia hehehe. Sorry to disappoint you;p but I was the big fans of her. I even want to name my daughter after her! So that's all for this chapter. Please review and wait for next chapter! Oh. and i'm thinking about making it Lucy or Natsu's POV not third person POV. what you guys thinking? Reviewww**  
**Xoxo**


	5. Promise?

**Heyyaaa, it's been 2 weeks! Sorry, I'm very sowwyyyy. School and some stuff making me busy. I hate the last year of high school. No, not the friends but the preparation for collage. My parents hoped that I could accepted to some of the best university in my country. Okayyy, I'll stop this nonsense thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy already talk to the landlord. She accept Lucy to rent her newly-empty-apartment-room. She also gladly accepting about repairing Natsu's door. With some money of course.

After that, Lucy took her apartment key and moved her suitcase to the room. Her room was really cozy. While Natsu's room look minimalist and modern, her room full of pink and peach parts.

Her wallpaper was peach colored with some maroon strip. Her floor was a wood. The bathroom also very clean. And there's a desk with some bookcase. There's also a bed. But she should bought some bed linen and bed cover. Oh and a pillow.

After she moved her suitcase to her newly-rent-room, she goes to all  
her friends. _It's okay if I call them friends, right? Right._

"Hey guys! Sorry if I took so long," said a panting Lucy. She's running because she didn't want to make them wait longer.

"Ah Gray, you're conscious now. I'm sorry because I kick you earli-" she stopped because Juvia glared at her. Her eyes said 'Love rival! She cared about Juvia's Gray-sama!'

"Ya ya ya it's okay, I don't mind," she ruffled Lucy's hair. Bad choice. Juvia's body seems like burning. Nobody even dare to come near her. Everyone looked at Gray and have a 'you-should-cheer-her-up' look. Gray sighed.

"Yo Juvia, what's with that face? Today we're going to enjoy our self right? Now cheer-up!" Gray patted Juvia's head. And it's also a bad choice. She fainted. Everyone sweat-dropped. But Mira was the only one who squeal. "Look! Earlier Gray the one who fainted, but now Juvia! What a soul mate," she opened her matchmaking memo-pad and write on it.

"Seems like you should carry her, ice-brain," said Natsu

"Yeah, and it's all because I'm a gentleman. Not like you fire-breath," and Gray put Juvia on his back.

"Wha-you asking for it! Hey, Luce, hop in my back!" He grab Lucy's wrist.

"Huh?" That's all Lucy said. And before she realize it, Natsu had put her on his back. She just blinked her eyes. "E-eh? N-n-natsu?"

"Shrimp! Let's join too," Gajeel put Levy on his shoulder, "The one who arrived at the mall first is the winner!"

The said girl just shook her head. But she didn't complained when Gajeel pick her up.

And they run as fast as they can. An ear piercing scream can be heard. Probably Lucy's.

"I think we should come too. Come on Strausses," said Erza while walked away.

"Strausses...? Is that the plural of Strauss? Well, I kinda like it. Wait for me Scarlet-san and let's go older Strauss!"

"Ara-ara, so we playing 'call a person with their surname' thing?  
Count me in!" She said and walked away too.

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray panting. Really. Hard.

They run for 2 miles to proof that they're a gentleman. How about the girls? You see, because of their non-humanly speeds, all the girls has a spiral on their eyes.

"Eat that Ice-princess, Metal-head! I beat you two and then I'm the gentleman~"

"Ha! Are you blind Salamander?! I AM the winner!"

"Shut up you two! I'm definitely the winner! Can't you see my nose touch the mall's door first?!"

"No, my eyes hurt when I see you because of your ugliness,"

"What did you say, Flame-brain?!"

"Are you deaf or what, popsicle?!"

"Did you two going to fight? Count me in!"

And the arguments continue. As you know, the one can stop them from fighting is Erza Scarlet. Now where is s-

"STOP IT YOU THREE!"

There she is.

And Erza beat them to the pulp. Well, it's an everyday event right? And all the girl conscious. If we looked behind, there's Mira and Lisanna catching up. The Titania run really fast, as fast as a Ferrari.

"Natsu?"

Everyone turned their head to where the sound came from. There, stood a long blue haired girl with a dark blue eyes. Her lips were red with white skin. She used a kimono. _She's definitely a yamato nadeshiko_, everyone thought while blushing except Natsu who stared her blankly.

"Is that you... Natsu?"

The girl walk to Natsu. After she reached him, she put her hands on Natsu's chest. She make her head closer to Natsu's head. She closed her eyes as is she tried to kiss him.

_D-don't tell me she's going to kiss him_, thought Lucy who already flushed.

And before she kissed Natsu, who happened to be froze, she fainted.

* * *

"Sorry. If I don't eat 5 times a day, I'll fainted,"

The bluenette was eating 5 bento that everyone bought. Everyone's sweat-dropped at her behavior. How could she eat that much? Her body were so slim. After the last bite, she start to speak.

"My name Aoi, Aoi Marvell. My Father and Natsu's mother is a sibling so that makes me his cousin. I just moved back to here to fulfill my promised to Natsu when we were child," she sipped her tea.

"Promise? What kind of promise?" Erza asked.

"To marry each other when we grow up,"

With this, everyone spit their drinks and widened their eyes. How could somebody like Natsu, the dense idiot Natsu, have a promised like that? And to be exact, it's his cousin.

Lucy put her hand on her chin and sweating, _So Natsu didn't lie about_  
_the fiancé thing._

"W-wait! So basically you came here to marry Natsu?!" Said Gray.

"Yup!" She smiled. A cheerful smiled. She's very beautiful, but the news that she brought make them froze.

Mirajane start thingking, _No, it can't be. I never ever ever ever wrong about shipping. And I know Natsu and Lucy were meant for each other_, she looked up at Aoi. _But... They already promised each other __so basical-_

"Wait Aoi," Natsu got up and looked at Aoi. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"That _promise_ didn't count as a promise. Why? Because we're to young back then and didn't know what's the meaning of _marriage_. And the most important thing is I have a girlfriend," he took another breath. Everyone just waiting for his answer. Can't believe Natsu has a girlfriend.

"So Aoi," Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and make her got up from her place, "Meet my girlfriend, Lucy."

Everyone looked at Natsu. Wide eyes.

_Since when?!_ Everyone thought.

"E-eh?" Lucy didn't know anything, but the Dragneel over there made her in a complicated situation.

"W-what...?" Aoi said with wide-eyes.

Natsu showed his tongue and hugged Lucy from her right, "Sorry Aoi, she's the most important person in my life."

And right at that time, Natsu dragged Lucy out of the people to who-know-where, leaving Aoi and the others froze.

A dark aura emitted from Aoi's body, "Fufufufufu..."

All the eyes looked at her

_She must be really angry_

_Fire breath was so fucked up_

_Protect Bunny girl, Salamander..._

"Huahahahahahahaa," Aoi laugh out loud. She balled her fist and put it in front of her face, "No one ever resist me, the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko!"

All the person sweat-dropped. They thought that she's gonna be some yandere or what but she laugh. For the God's sake, LAUGH.

Her cheek begin flushing, and an excitement filled her eyes. "My my my, Natsu. You're the one who made me feel this way! I'll definitely make you love me! My heart is beating so fast,"

She took her phone from her purse and called a number.

"Hello, Sebastian. I want you to search informations about Lucy."

"I don't know her surname."

"I don't know! All I know that she's blonde and brown colored eyes! Just search informations about her!"

And click. She hung up the phone. She turned around to looked at everyone.

"Thank you for your company, guys! I'm so glad I meet you, especially Natsu, now where is he? Okay, just say see you to him. And for that Lucy, don't play with fire," she said an walked away.

"Don't play..." Said Levy

"With fire?" Continued Erza

All of them made a circle and discussing that problem. Seems like they should do something about this Aoi girl.

* * *

**Yup, thanks for the waiting once againnn hehe. Oh by the way, did any ****of you read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail? Well, I thought that they manage to melt the ice. But it's Hiro Mashima we talking about. Full of troll.**

**See you next time!**

**xoxo**


	6. Natsu's Family

**Heyya folks! So the school really bored me to the max. And now I'm**  
**turning from the sweet and innocent girl into a pervert person. I**  
**don't know what's wrong...**  
**Even my crush asking me what happened in my head.**

**Well, BLAME THAT BOOK! That 50 Shades of Grey pervert book. I start**  
**reading that with nosebleed and flushed face but now I laughing.**  
**Stupid head. Stupid book. Stupid everything in my head.**  
**Okay okay I'll stop talking. Here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

Natsu sipped at his Cappuccino. He took a bite of sandwich and looked  
at the confused and glaring woman in front of him. His face was calm  
and he smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Mr. Dragneel?" Glared the blonde girl, Lucy.

"Why are you frowning, Ms. Heartfilia?" Said Natsu.

"Don't asked me back, Natsu! You just dragged me into your problem!  
H-how could you broke her heart..." She ends it with whisper. She's a  
girl too, she knew that rejected by the man she liked was hurt.

He raised his brow and started chuckling. He shook his head and  
talked, "I know her and she won't heart broken. She's to stubborn to  
be broken hearted," and he sipped his cappuccino once again.

"What do you mean by to stubborn to be broken hearted?"

"I bet you that she would do anything to make me go under her heels.  
She love challenge, like me, and she never ever give up."

Lucy blinked her eyes. She tried to process every word that Natsu said.

_Never give up_

_Love challenge_

_Would do anything_

.

.

.

"DA HELL?!"

Lucy bragged the table and spill a little bit of her hot chocolate.  
Now, all eyes on them. Natsu stand up and bowed to everyone, asking  
for forgiveness. While Lucy, well, she just glaring at him.

"What on earth is happening to you?!" Natsu said, half whisper, half shout.

"What happened you say? Natsu! The description you told me about her  
earlier make her looks like a bipolar person! And I know a bipolar  
person is really, I mean REALLY dangerous," she said while panting,  
exhausted from shouting.

Natsu raised his brow. His face clearly told us he was confused.  
"Bi...polar? What is that?"

Lucy face palmed. She knew from the start that this person is an  
idiot, but not knowing what bipolar means it's...just it's.

"Bipolar means having 2 personality. One second she can be sweet, but  
the next second she turn into violent type," explained Lucy.

"Whoaaa, it's so looks like her! Yup yup Aoi is such a bipolar," Natsu  
showed his infamous grin. He smiled like that's a good thing.

_Stupid,_ Lucy thought.

"It's bad Natsu. She could do anything to me. It's not like I've got a  
big ego but I also do care about my own safety. And I'm sure now she  
is searching information about me," said Lucy, "and I know it wasn't  
hard."

Natsu keep quite. He didn't hate her cousin. No. And never. But, he  
knew that Lucy would be in a danger situation if this circumstances  
continue.

_Think Natsu, think_, he thought.

"I've got an idea," Lucy's eyes filled with hope. Those 4 words make  
her burden lifted a little.

"Marry me"

"Eh?"

Natsu chouged and took a serious face, "I said, marry me."

Silence filled the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Natsu! A-are you c-c-crazy?! Could we take it slow?!  
W-w-we just know for 2 days and you asking me to m-m-m-marry you?!"  
Lucy's face were scarlet that time. She couldn't hide her  
embarrassment.

"If we become a married couple, Aoi won't interfere us again," he said  
then looked outside.

Lucy's face was burning. He can't be serious right? Right?!

Well, he has a nice body, handsome face, and he is a CEO of Dragneel  
Compan- no no no no! I didn't like him! I-it's not like I like him  
that way! She thought and shook her head endlessly.

"O-o-okay I'll-"

"I'm kidding. Hahahahaha," Natsu laugh. Hard.

_Oh God, he is joking around? And most importantly I almost do..._ She  
thought, a blush tint in her cheek.

"You should've seen your face! Priceless! HAHAHA," Natsu wipe his  
tears. "I don't have any idea what should we do about that."

Lucy just stared at him blankly. She just can't believe that this man  
could joked around like that.

"Hmm, I think I should introduce you to my parents. I'm already make a  
decision that you're going to be my secretary. Now let's go!"

Lucy gladly accepted Natsu's hand and walk to his family's house. Hope  
something bad won't happen soon.

* * *

**To: Gray F.**  
**From: Natsu D.**

Hoy, I'm going with Lucy. Don't try to find us

**To: Natsu D.**  
**From: Gray F.**

R U doing something perverted? Coz if u do, I'll surely beat you

**To: Gray F.**  
**From: Natsu D.**

Sorry, I'm allergic to pervert which is YOU

**To: Natsu D.**  
**From: Gray F.**

Stupid. I'm not in da mood to fight. Just protect her

Natsu put his phone on his pocket. No need to tell him, he will  
protect Lucy. She's his friend. And he would take her to his family.  
So it would be awkward if he brought a _beaten_ and _traumatized_  
woman to his home after 2 months not being home.

Now, Natsu and Lucy was on taxi cab. The trip was not long. They just  
took 15 minutes and those filled with talked and laughed.

When they arrived, Natsu pay the taxi and opened the door for Lucy.  
When Natsu opened his home, he was greeted by her sister who hugged  
him.

"Oh Natsu-nii I miss you! Why you didn't come home for 2 months?!"

Natsu pick her sister up and spin her around. If people don't know  
that they were a sister and brother, they surely think Natsu and his  
sister was a couple.

"Heyya Wendy! I know I'm that handsome but you didn't have to miss me  
that bad," Natsu said with a smirk who earn a soft smack on his  
shoulder from Wendy.

Then, Wendy (**A/N: imagine the form of Edolas's Wendy**) realize that  
Natsu not alone. Lucy just smile at their behavior.

"Ah! Oh my- Natsu! Y-y-you bring a girl home! Don't say that she  
already pregnant..." Wendy face become horrified.

"What?! Are you crazy?! She's my-"

"MOM DAD! NATSU BRING A PREGNANT WOMAN TO OUR HOUSEEE!"

"WENDY!" Natsu shout at his sister. His face was red because of embarrassment.

"WHAT?! NO!" Cried Lucy. Her face also red. She also really embarrassed.

The ruckus was coming from inside the house. After that, we could see  
a man and woman running through to the kids direction.

They stopped right in front of Natsu. They panting and-

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"...so that's why I coming home today," said annoyed Natsu.

His family laugh weirdly. They realize the mistake they've made.

Wendy looked at Lucy. _Seems like Lucy-san is a good person for Natsu_,  
thought Wendy.

"So, it seems like we should introduce ourself to Natsu's future  
wife," Grandeeney said who earn a 'HEY!' from her son.

"I'm Grandeeney Dragneel, I'm a doctor and have a though life live  
with," she looked at Natsu and her husband, "this two creature." They  
just sweat-dropped. " The man that sit beside Natsu is Igneel, my  
husband for 26 years. And this young woman is Wendy, she's 19 years  
old. Yup, 7 years younger than Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-san," Wendy said with a bashful face.

"Nice to meet you too, Wendy," Lucy said whit a smile. She took a fast  
liking at Lucy. While Igneel shed the tears that form at his eyes.

"Hey old man, why are you crying?"

"I don't know what did you do to make this beautiful woman want to be  
your wife,"

"Wha- I said it before she's just my new secretary! Geez..."

Lucy just laugh awkwardly. Seems like Natsu has a funny family member.

"Now Lucy, shall to tell us about yourself?" Said Grandeeney.

"Oh, right. My name is Lucy, just Lucy. I'm 24 years old and currently  
living at the apartment next to Natsu. Nice to meet you guys," she  
said with a smile.

And they talked and talked and talked until the time came for dinner.

"Oh, I forgot to make a dinner!" Grandeeney said.

"Well I could help you Mrs. Dragneel,"

"I'll help you too mom," said Wendy.

And the three of them leave the boys at the living room. Igneel begun  
to speak up.

"You do lucky to find someone like her,"

"I know old man, I know," said the younger Dragneel with a smirk.

* * *

"THIS FOOD IS REALLY DELICIOUS!" Said Natsu with his mouth full of food.

"I KNOW SON!" Igneel said same with Natsu.

'Like father like son', the ladies thought while sweat-dropped.

"Are they always like this when eating?" Said sweat-dropped Lucy.

"You better used to it, Lucy-san..."

And they eat their dinner gleefuly.

* * *

After dinner, they decided to talked at living room. There, Grandeeney  
showed Lucy the picture of Dragneel family.

"Here's the day that I married to Igneel," she pointed one photo.  
There, we could see a younger version of Grandeeney and Igneel. They  
looked really happy. Igneel showed his ear to ear grin while  
Grandeeney smile gracefully.

"Oh, here here take a look at this! Its the day when Natsu is born!"

We could see a baby with a pi- *cough* salmon hair. Grandeeney place  
him on her hand while Igneel standing beside her, grinning.

And there's many more.

Natsu's first birthday, the day wendy's born, the first day Natsu goes  
to school, and more.

Without them realize it, the time already 10 o'clock. Lucy and Natsu  
decided they should go back. The Dragneel family walked them to the  
front door.

They waved and walked through the street. They start talking.

"Your family are so warm Natsu, I like in there," said Lucy.

"Hehhhh? Is that so? I think there's no different between my family  
and the others," replied Natsu.

"Maybe..." Lucy said and smiled. They walked in a comfortable silence.  
Once they arrived, they bade good night and drift to their own  
dreamland.

Hehe here's the chapter! The next chapter surely make your heart goes  
ba-dhump ba-dhump so stay tune! And review ;p


	7. What are they doing!

Hello everyone! Thank you for your review thehehe. I really appreciateit. Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!

Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia, and Jellal (A/N: Yeay jellyy)make their way to Natsu's apartment. Well, since it's weekend once again and they were took a long hard week, they wanna play some gamesan watch movie at Natsu's 's Saturday and it's been a week since Lucy came.

From Monday to Friday Lucy did great at her job as a secretary. Thanks to her fatherthat teach her about being secretary. Many boys that looked at her inawe, but she didn't took a view at Natsu? Well, he just glaring at any employees that looked and scanning Lucy's body.

They stood in front of Natsu's door. When they want to knock it, they heard some sound.

"Are you ready Lucy?"

It's Natsu's voice! From the voice we knew that he had a smirk on his face.

We could hear Lucy replied to Natsu's question, "I should be asking you that. Are you and Gray ready to play with me?" Her voice full ofconfident.

"Bring it on, I'm all fired up!"

Lucy giggles, "Oh my, it's SO on!"

Finally, Gray's voice popped up, "I still can't believe how did you two managed to force me to join this uncouth activity *sigh*"

"Shut up, ice princess! Just get your ass here so we can start! I can't wait it any longer,"

The people in front of Natsu's door have a tint of blush on their face. Well, except for the boys who have a smug smirk on their faceand Juvia with dark aura emitted her body.

"A-ah! This position is so difficult to do! I'm sorry but it's so hard to do it," said Lucy with husky voice.

"You're telling me, Lucy. I am the one who's being sandwiched here, God you're so heavy! But, well, yeah.. I'm fine with it," said Gray who earn a giggle from Lucy.

We heard Lucy voice again, "umm Natsu, I think you should move a little from my top. It's kinda... Ah! Stop it Natsu,"

"Hehe sorry, Lucy. Is it pained you? I'll try being more gentle," said Natsu.

Juvia can't hold it any longer. She shout, "WHAT THE HE-" but Gajeelcovered her mouth."Wh-wh-wh-what are they doing?!" Said Levy half shout half whisper."I-i-i don't know either Levy-chan," said Lisanna while whipping her bleeding nose. She got a big BIG dirty Mirajane just squealing and faint before she could open her 'Matchmaking pad'.

"OMG, Natsu! That hurts! What are you, a cat? I will definitely kill you if I see so much of a scratch on my leg later!"

"It's not my damn fault! Your legs are in my damn way! Can you spread it a little so I can do my move already!"

Jellal start his nosebleed ritual, "The hell is Natsu, Lucy, and Gray doing?! And where's Erza?!" He half shout.

"Hoy Flame brain, I need to do that to. Move a little!" Shout Gray."Hey spread it wider, I still can't reach it, dammit Luce!" Said Natsu.

"Natsu! Be gentle! I can't spread my legs anymore!"

A massive nose bleed were happening on every person outside. "Ara ara..." Said Mirajane, that finally conscious, while blush really hard.

"HAHAHAHA! Gray! Don't touch me there hahahaha it's ticklish"

"Sorry Lucy, can't help it,"

"…I'm telling you guys this sounds so wrong," said Gajeel.

"Gray-sama..." Said Juvia with negative aura surrounded her.

"Wow Gray, I didn't know you're that flexible, that's kinda hard to reach, you know."

"Take that Flame Brain! I bet you couldn't do it!"

"Stop yelling, ice princess! You're destroying our ear drums. Dammit next time we do this stupid activity let's switch position, Lucy."

"N-natsu asking for switch position?! I-is that mean t-that the one that got p-p-p-pleasure is Natsu?!" Said Levy blush, hard.

"You kept calling it 'stupid' but we all know that you're enjoying this, Natsu thehehe,"

"W-whatever!"

Aoi pops up from nowhere. She got curious why everybody press their ear to Natsu's door."Hum? What are you guys doing?" She pressed her ear on Natsu's door too.

"Uhm Natsu, move your legs please! I should reach it." Said Lucy.

Natsu moaned, "This is kinda getting hard… Shit!"

"I… need… to… touch… it… with… my… knee… DANG IT! AH!"

"Should I help you, Lucy?" Said Gray.

"Ah, it's okay. I... Wanna do this by my self hehe"

Aoi shout, "Ahhhh! That's it! What're you guys seriously DOING?!" She bragged his door and found.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Gray you're out, you're touching the green circle, it's supposed to be blue." Said Erza

They just stood at their place. The things they heard before just Natsu, Gray, and Lucy played twister. And Erza being the judge...

Lucy stretch her body, " Ahhh my body hurts! But it feels good!"

Gray and Natsu do the same. Then Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulderand said, "Hey guys! Welcome! We got bored waiting for you so we played twister,"

Aoi than interrupted Natsu and Lucy's momment by grabbing Natsu's hand and drag him out. With this, Lucy's body was on fire. She and the other was try to follow them.

Once they found them, they hiding behind a bushes. There, stood Aoi and Natsu looked at each other.

"Natsu tell me the trurh,"

"Hum? Okay..."

"Do you love me?"With Aoi question, Lucy's started burning more and nobody dare to be next to her. They afraid they would get burn.

"It's a stupid question, of course I love you," said Natsu, he scratched his neck to show his confuseness. While Lucy, well, her eyeswere covered with her bangs but the dark aura still emitted from her body.

"R-really Natsu?!" Aoi said with smile crawling her face. A tint of pink were visible in her cheek.

Natsu showed his infamous grin, "Of course! You're my cousin anyway."

A frown replace Aoi's smile. She hide her eyes behind her bangs, "You know that's not what I mean."

Natsu pinch the bridge of his nose, "Look Aoi, you know we're a cousin right? And," Natsu looked at the bushes and smile. The other just froze because Natsu knew they were there.

"I got the best girlfriend in my life! Guys, get out now!"All the person out from the bushes. Aoi, who didn't know that theother were eavesdropping, feeling embarrassed.

She hate that blonde girl. That Lucy chick. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"...you," mumbled Aoi.

"Huh?"

"I HATE YOU, LUCY HEARTFILIA!" She shout.

With her statement, Lucy just froze. She only told Natsu about her surname, yet Aoi knew it.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you! You're gonna pay!" Aoi said while the tears had been flown down her cheek. She then run, leaving the other shocked, while Lucy? Well, she need to be prepared for the thing that would happen, right?

* * *

The twister part was inspired by Shabrina-nee's fairy book. Read her story too!:) sorry for the late udate guys:( it won't happen again. .


	8. fiancé

**Hey! So I'm updating thi reaaally fast because i didn't think I could update it after 25 November yeah, here it is.**

* * *

She ran into her room. She can't handle it anymore. Why her? Why not the other. Why it must her?!

The one and only person she liked was in love with another girl. He supposed to love her. He supposed to be the father of her child. So why?!

She bragged her door and fell on her bed. She screamed in her pillow. She hated that blonde bitch. She should do something about that girl. Then she remembered. She opened her drawer and took a started to read it. It written:

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Parent: Jude Heartfilia (alive) Layla Heartfilia (deceased)

Birthday: 1 July X767 (25 years old)

And bla bla bla. Then she found something interesting. She raised her brow and showed her smirk.

Fiancé: Sting Euclife

She took her phone and press some number.

"Sebastian, make a contact to Sting Euclife. Connect his line with mine."

She waited and after the second ring the person took the phone.

"Hello Euclife Corp. I'm sorry but today is Saturday so we didn't take any re-"

"No! You need to give this phone to Mr. Euclife! I have an important news for him."

* * *

Sting sitting in his chair by the windows. He looking out at the city. Then, his phone rang. He took it.

"Sting Euclife,"

"Sir, there's someone needs to talk to you. She said it's an important matter"

"Who is she?"

"She didn't say her name. But from the voice I know she really need to talk to you, Sir."

Sting raised his brow. An important matter? From an unknown person? He thought. Well, why not?

"Connect our line please"

Then there's a click sound. Not long, the voice started to talk.

"Hello Sting Euclife, finally I got to talk to you. I'll talk to the point. Do your fiancé happens to be missing?"

At this, Sting's brow knitted together. His lips pressed into a thigh line. How this person know about this? Even pers still didn't know about this problem.

"Who are you..." Sting said half whispering.

"Aoi, Aoi Marvel," Aoi said then giggled. "Do you want to find her? Silly question, of course you do. So what about we meet each other and talked about this?"

Sting's eyes widening. He should took this opportunity. "Tomorrow Oh La La café, 10 am"

When Aoi want to talk, Sting hurriedly hung the phone. He walks to his bed. He looked at a frame beside his table, above his drawer to be exact. He looked at it.

There, lying a blonde girl and boy on the grass. They both looked at each other, smiling. The photo made Sting had a flashback.

"Lucy..."

* * *

Everyone still playing at Lucy's apartment. They watch movie to make Lucy happy. They didn't talk about that Aoi matter anymore.

The dawn is come and all the people go back home, except for Natsu because he want it and surprisingly Gray, because he worried about Lucy. He might be not admit it, but we all know from his face.

Not long, Natsu's phone rang and the phone said he should go to his office because his company had a problem. It made Lucy and Gray alone because Natsu need to go. Lucy thought that this would be awkward. But surprisingly, they just clicked at each other. When Gray has a joke Lucy would laugh, and also when Lucy joke, Gray would laugh.

"Hey Lucy, how's living with that fire breath? I bet it's a tough life," Gray said laughing.

Lucy giggled and answered, "Yeahhh you know, sometimes he could make some ruckus. But without him, I won't meet with all of you"

"Did you mean meet with me?" Gray said with a smirk.

Lucy laugh and said, "You're right! Hahahahha."

They laugh together. But then Gray had a serious face. With this, Lucy felt some uneasiness. "Wh-what? What's with that looks?"

Gray opened his mouth and started to speak. "What if I say that I'm so glad to meet you? What if I am taking an interest at you," he said and put his hand under his chin.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Her face were red and she can't find any words to say. "W-w-w-w-whaaat?! What are you saying Gray?! I-it's not like I'm happy or a-anything, but us? T-together is so a-awkward!"

Then Gray's eyes can't be seen because it was hidden behind his bangs. The tension became thick. But, Gray's laughter broke it all."Oh my God Lucy! You should have seen your face! No no I'm just joking okay?"

"E-eh...?"

"Now now I'm hungry. Could you please make me something to eat?" Gray said.

"H-humph! So you're playing with me! Okey I'll make a sandwich. Just wait," Lucy said and make her way to Lucy gone, Gray sighed and look out from window.

"I got rejected even before I confessed."


End file.
